Ethan Greer
Ethan Greer is the main antagonist in the 2004 film Cellular. He was portrayed by , who also portrayed Deckard Shaw in the Fast and Furious franchise. Biography Ethan Greer is the leader of a crew of kidnappers of the Martin Family (Jessica, Ricky, and Craig Martin) and the story begins with Ethan Greer, one of the dirty cops and the kidnappers, along with his crew, abduct the innocent Jessica Martin and drive her to the safe house and put her in the abandoned attic. Once there, Ethan Greer gets a sledgehammer and destroys the telephone in the abandoned attic, preventing her from calling 911 (The Police) and anybody from connecting the lines through a phone wires so it can connect from fixing it apart. Ethan comes back to the safehouse to see Jessica to ask what she doesn't know where her son is and he knows her son is at the Wyman School. Ethan leaves to go to her son's school and kidnaps him. After that when her son gets abducted, Jessica is coerced to tell Ethan where the Left Field is and she does not know. She however tells him that it is located in the LAX airport. Ethan kidnaps her husband Craig Martin in LAX and they extort information about the intel on the vault. After they abduct her husband from the LAX and he return to the safehouse to tell Jessica, before he holds hostage on her if she does not tell where the bank is, he is gonna set a hostage on Jessica to execute Craig Martin. He is brought into the attic along with his wife in the abandoned safehouse basement and she tells him that her husband where the bank is located. After that they leave to go to her husband's bank to find Craig's deposit, then he is about attack and go after Ryan Hewitt to rescue Jessica from the kidnappers. Jessica Martin and her son escape and use the car to flee, but she is caught (including her husband Craig Martin). Ryan is told that Ethan that he got off with the wrong foot of kidnapping the family and Ryan makes a deal with Ethan Greer to meet him at the Santa Monica pier to take the Martins free. Ryan goes rescue the Martin family, before he fights with Ryan Hewitt in the Santa Monica Pier when Tanner including Dimitri find Ryan after when Ryan is spying with sunglasses on track to see if The Martins are alright. But Ryan got distracted by attention from his ex-girlfriend Chloe (Jessica Biel), and the crew, Jack Tanner and Dimitri who takes him to Ethan Greer, in a private spot. He head hit, Ryan's forehead when he got the camera from Ryan Hewitt after Ryan takes it from Craig Martin from the bank. Greer takes the evidence camera and smashes the video tape on the ground after he throws in the floor. Ryan's friend Chad in the whale costume, interferes in the conclave and asks what is going on, only to get dismissed by the corrupt cops. Ryan Hewitt escapes however, by jumping into the water. He hides beneath the Santa Monica Pier Boathouse. Tanner discovers him, but gets knocked out by Ryan and his then found by Greer who is about to shoot him when he found him the boathouse when he sees footprints where Ryan is hiding and put his foot on Ryan's neck. Ethan is interrupted by a clean cop named Officer Mooney Ryan Hewitt's assistant to rescue the Martins. Ethan puts his hands up (as ordered by Mooney) but shoots the lamp and gets away. During the showdown, Ryan is shot in the leg. Mooney is however able to shoot and kill Ethan, thanks to Ryan distracting him with the phone. Category:Movie Villains Category:Thriller Film Villains Category:Action Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Male Category:Kidnapper Category:Gangsters Category:Crime Lord Category:Stalkers Category:Traitor Category:Serial Killers Category:Psychopath Category:Hypocrites Category:Torturer Category:Vengeful Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Sadists Category:Mentally Ill Category:Liars Category:Delusional Category:Power Hungry Category:Criminals Category:Greedy Category:Thugs Category:Wealthy Category:Blackmailers Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Fighters Category:Deceased Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Misogynists Category:Burglars